


Reunited One Last Time

by 03rm921



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03rm921/pseuds/03rm921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Tony was still dating Zoe in Loose cannons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yes in this story Tony is still dating Zoe and they are living together. I prefer not to use beta so i am Sorry for any errors or spelling mistake I have made but I would rather you don't comment on them please and for i like my stories and i am sticking to how i write them if you don't like them or can't read them please don't comment or read

McGee had Jeanne's father on the screen just as she was walking in and as soon as she saw him on there she looked around and saw Tony no where in sight.

"Where's Tony he lied to me he said it had nothing to do with my father"

"When he came to see you yesterday it didn't, Where is Dinozzo anyway" Gibbs asked

"Oh boss his car broke down so he had to call Zoe to come pick him up, he should be here any minute"

Jeanne was about to say something when Tony and Zoe came out of the elevator.

"Sorry I am late Boss"

"That's Ok Dinozzo, McGee told me what happend, Hello Zoe"

"Hey Gibbs, I thought I would quickly pop up to say hello, but I really I have to get going"

"Ok no problem"

She Turned to Tony "I will see you later"

"OK"

"Great she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left"

As soon as Zoe left Jeanne turned to Tony

"You lied to me about my father"

"Jeanne lets head home" David said

"No lets take this upstairs" Gibbs said

* * *

Tony and David were waiting outside while Jeanne was in the conference room with Gibbs and Bishop

"David I hope you know this is almost as difficult for me as much as it for Jeanne."

"The word begin almost,"

"Fair enough"

"I hope you know I am truly grateful for what you did but I'm not giving up Jeanne"

"Excuse me"

"I see the way you look at her, frankly the way she looks at you, it be worse if I didn't know your history"

"So you know"

"I'm her husband, I know everything, just like I know when affairs end badly just like yours most certainly did, they have a way of staying under the skin whether you want them too or not"

"I going stop you there David yes I still have feelings for her, but you saw when i came in, I am dating Zoe and we are happy together

"Oh OK sorry"

came out of the conference room and as her and David was heading to the elevator, He made his way to them.

"Excuse me Jeanne I wanted to apologize for any misunderstanding"

"Can you give us a minute" she asked David

"Sure he replied"

"What don't I Understand Tony?"

"I want to make clear when we came to see you yesterday it had nothing to do with your father"

"Ok then so was good now, Or another day will you find another reason to stop by at the moment when I am starting to feel whole again"

"No I won't Jeanne look I may still have feeling for you" but you saw when i came in I am dating Zoe and I am Happy.

"How long"

"Over a year now, we just finished moving in together"

Before she got a chance to reply David called her over as the elevator arrived and she left.

* * *

The team has just crash though Pierre Osker door and searching the house when someone else came though

"ATF" they shouted

"NCIS" all three shouted back

"You guys again" Agent Kitt said

"Again" Tony said

"We meet them at the hospital, Agent Kitt right" McGee said

"McGee and Bishop, when you guys figure out the Osker connection"

"Same time you did apparently"

"And were both too late I thought we agreed to share information"

"This is a two way street"

"Doesn't matter now" Gibbs said

"Detonators" Bishop said

"Wondering what he was planning to do with those" Tony said

"Well we will take the weapons and you the dead guy"

"Deal" Gibbs said

Tony looked at Kitt

"Nice to see you again"

"Same here Dinozzo"

"You know each other" Bishop said

"Sort of we meet last April when me and Zoe interview the agents about the fast and furious case"

"Oh OK"

* * *

The Case had just finished and Tony was headed home but he decided to pay a visit to Jeanne first to tell her they don't need the doctors in south Sudan. He knocked on the door and put his head though

"Last visit I promises"

"What do want Tony?"

"Is David Here?"

"He went home"

"Well I just wanted to tell the both of you the case is closed we got the bad guy, guns found sort of and we won't need to bother your doctor friend in Africa. He said

"Good to know, Thank you"

"My pleasure I mean whatever, I had a crazy night, and you always work this late"

"David and I got into a fight Tony, all this talk about me, you and my dad lead to an actually fight which never happens, really.

"Sorry to hear that"

"Again I had no intension of coming back here it's just the case and McGee said ... He didn't get to finished

"Whatever, it can't happen again"

"I Know, trust me, what you said yesterday me dropping in when you start feeling whole again"

"What about it"

"I know that feeling"

"Do you"

If I had one wish Jeanne"

"What"

"I would turn back the clock to when we got of the plane from South Sudan because I think it was a much better ending for both of us"

She laughs

"What" he said

"I guessed I would go back further shouldn't you get back home to your girlfriend"

"Yea I guessed I should"

"Goodnight Tony" then she walked a way

"Night Jeanne"

* * *

A few minutes later Tony got home and Zoe was waiting for him

"Hey Zoe I thought you would of gone to bed"

"No I was waiting for you" she said, he notices a slight worry in her voice

"What's wrong"

"I know there something you're not telling me, who was that woman in the bullpen the other day"

"I was going to tell you but I was waiting for this case to finish first"

"What is it then"

"Promise you won't get mad"

"Why would I"

"Because last time I told you did"

"Don't tell me that was Jeanne you said ,last October was the last time "

"I thought it was but this wasn't my fault we needed to track down some doctors in South Sudan and Dr Taft agreed and said Jeanne and her husband would be able to help I promise Zoe I didn't want to go"

"OK I'm sorry I just thought"

"Zoe look what ever I feeling for Jeanne can't compare with what I have with you, I Love you Zoe Keates and no one is going to change that"

She smiled and then hugged him "I love you too Tony" he then gave her a kiss

A few minutes later they were curled up in bed together and Tony looked at Zoe who had just fallen asleep and he smiled and hoped he would never have to pay Jeanne a visit again because he loved Zoe and nothing or nobody in the world was going to change that


End file.
